


A deep sense of familiarity

by dykedelica



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [29]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Subtle flirting, lowkey still feel awful about Sara, matteo is so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedelica/pseuds/dykedelica
Summary: When he locked eyes with David for the first time in that hallway, a total stranger, someone completely new that he hadn’t seen before, Matteo felt like he was made of electricity like if he touched anyone they would get zapped, he felt alive but he also felt like deep down he knew his guy, in another universe maybe, because there was a deep sense of familiarity that was triggered in that back of his mind when he saw David. He felt everything that he tried to force himself to feel for Sara, so naturally for David and that scared him because David was a guy and so he pushed it to the back of his mind and forced himself to think that it was just the appeal of making a connection to a new person, no romance just friendship.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	A deep sense of familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! so this fic was based on two prompts sent to me on tumblr (@dykeleonierichter)
> 
> “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?" and “i really want to kiss you right now” “do it then”
> 
> I hope you like it!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

Matteo was never very good at identifying when someone was flirting with him, in fact, he sucked when it came to trying to figure out if someone likes him. He never really paid attention to anything really, he was too exhausted all the time so he was completely unaware when Sara was coming on to him until Jonas basically punched him and told him to open his eyes because Sara was practically slobbering all over him. In retrospect, he knows that could possibly be because he was gay and just thought Sara was being overly kind. 

“Dude are you fucking stupid?” Jonas had said one day as he throws himself down in his seat next to Matteo. He sighs and rolls his eyes when Matteo looks at him dumbfoundedly and shrugs his shoulders.

“Sara is drooling over you all the time and you act like you don’t know she exists,” Jonas said as he nods his head over to wear Leonie and Sara are sitting down eating lunch. 

“Oh, I didn’t really notice she was into me,” Matteo says with a shrug but shouts when Jonas backhands him over the head.

He guessed that it was because he has such poor self-esteem that he thought nobody would want to flirt with him or even be in a relationship so he would just ignore it when anyone even showed him an ounce of attention, hoping that they’d move onto the next person and often enough, that worked and he was able to let out a sigh because the attention was no longer on him. He had spent all of his teenage years dancing around the subject of romance and relationships until he forced himself to believe that he liked Sara. 

She was kind, she really was, she would hold his hand, kiss him and she would make him feel important but he felt extremely guilty that he couldn’t return those feelings and emotions that she had for him, he didn’t want to hurt her because she liked him so much but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t feel anything romantic for her. He respected her though, he would listen to her and he loved her but just like how best friends loved each other.

When he locked eyes with David for the first time in that hallway, a total stranger, someone completely new that he hadn’t seen before, Matteo felt like he was made of electricity like if he touched anyone they would get zapped, he felt alive but he also felt like deep down he knew his guy, in another universe maybe, because there was a deep sense of familiarity that was triggered in that back of his mind when he saw David. He felt everything that he tried to force himself to feel for Sara, so naturally for David and that scared him because David was a guy and so he pushed it to the back of his mind and forced himself to think that it was just the appeal of making a connection to a new person, no romance just friendship.

And that’s what he told himself the first time he invited David around to the flatshare, it was just a feeling and a craving for friendship from the other boy. They had already met at the abi prank group but there were feelings that pulled Matteo towards the other boy and made him almost irresistible. There was something about David that made Matteo feel like he was in a trance, there was a twinkle in his eyes and such a kind aura around him that could pull anyone in. 

There were times where he would quickly see David glance at his lips or stare a little too long into his eyes or compliment him in a way that could be seen as more than friendly but Matteo didn’t think anything of it, he just thought David was being extremely friendly.

“You looked good today,” David had said to him one night during a party, there was something in David’s eyes, a dark look, a heavy heat that Matteo knew that it was more than friendly and Matteo’s brain couldn’t understand the words and before he could even make sense of them, he pushed the first words he thought of out of his mouth. 

“Everything is fucking me up,” he says and internally cringes when he sees David’s face drop. But before he can beat himself up over his choice of words, David’s eyes are glued to Matteo’s lip and he doesn’t even try to hide it like before and Matteo feels himself leaning in like there is a string around him and David is pulling him in. 

“Wait, are you flirting with me?” Matteo panics and blurts out just as their lips are about to touch. David pulls back and smiles. 

“You finally noticed huh?” David with a laugh and stretches the back of his neck, his cheeks and neck turn a bright red and Matteo knows he’s probably the same shade of pink. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Matteo says with a laugh and his eyes lip back down to David’s lips and he can feel David’s heated gaze on his lips. 

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Matteo says with all his mustered courage, he sees David nodding his head and taking a deep breath in.

"Okay, do it then.” 

And Matteo does, he grabs David’s side and crashes their lips together. The electricity that has fueled his body had fizzled out and kissing David felt like coming home, safe and warm, somewhere he wanted to live forever in David embrace with his hands on David’s face. 


End file.
